Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse/Transcript
(Film begins with the Universal Pictures intro and fades into black. Cuts to AllSpark Pictures intro and fades into black again. Movie starts with Nether Guardian Herobrine being held captive by the Arch-Illager) :Arch-Illager: So, Herobrine. How does it feel to be captured by me, the Arch-Illager? :Nether Guardian Herobrine: You captured me, after the New Blood Tribe was defeated! :Arch-Illager: Oh, really? I suppose my new friends would say about it. :(Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega and Hawk Moth arrived) :Dr. Eggman: It seems that our deal is off, Herobrine! :Hawk Moth: So, shall we begin? :Arch-Illager: Yes. It's time to begin the Great Minecraft War on New Earth! maniacally :(Scene cuts to Arch-Illager, Doctor Octopus, Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Dr. Eggman, Rabbid Eggman and Hawk Moth) :Doctor Octopus: Arch-Illager, glad you're here. Me and Liv are working on something. :Arch-Illager: That's great. What is it? :(Doctor Octopus and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus shows Arch-Illager a Hyper Collider) :Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus: Say hello to the Hyper Collider. :Arch-Illager: A Hyper Collider? What does it do? :Doctor Octopus: Well, at the moment, it transport beings from alternate universes. :Arch-Illager: Wonderful. What are you and Liv are brother and sister? :Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus: That's right. Me and Otto are brother and sister. :Arch-Illager: Oh, okay. How did you build that? :(Doctor Octopus and Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus shows Arch-Illager some parts) :Doctor Octopus: With some parts. :Arch-Illager: Really? :Doctor Octopus: Yep. :Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus: Also, I have a picture to show you. :(Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Doctor Octopus shows Arch-Illager a picture of the Super Collider) :Arch-Illager: Are you showing me a picture of that Super Collider? :Doctor Octopus: Yep. :Arch-Illager: Well, alright then. Everyone, we need a plan to stop the Unified Heroes. How are we gonna do that? :Hawk Moth: Don't worry, Arch-Illager, I got an idea. :(Hawk Moth turns a butterfly into an akuma) :Hawk Moth: Fly away, my evil akuma, and evilize her! :(The akuma enters Vivix. A light halo appears around Vivix's face) :Hawk Moth: Hello, Beautibeast, I am Hawk Moth. You now have the power to steal the beauty of the people and make it your own. All I ask is you will stop the heroes no matter what. Can you do that? :Vivix: To become beautiful, I'll do it, Hawk Moth! :(Vivix transform into Beautibeast) :Arch-Illager: What a great idea, Hawk Moth. We use Beautibeast have the power to steal the beauty of the people and make it of her own. :Hawk Moth: Thanks. :Dr. Eggman: Well, we've got something to show you, Hawk Moth. :(Dr. Eggman is presenting their latest invention, which is currently covered under a cloak, to Hawk Moth) :Dr. Eggman: Hawk Moth, behold. (taking off the cloak to reveal an Armored Akuma) Say hello to Armored Akuma. The armor was mostly black, but had a silver ribcage down the middle, with golden scales beside it. On the left shoulder was a black cloth with a golden line on it, and a white cape on the back of the body armor. There was a gold mask on the helmet, and silver boots with more golden trim covering parts of the armor. There were black and gold pads on the shoulders, and in the center of the armor was a small red indicator light. :Hawk Moth: Very interesting. (touched the piece of cloth on the side. He looked to Rabbid Eggman after a while) What is it? :Rabbid Eggman: It's an armor. When you infect it with an Akuma, he will be able to control its every moves! I call it the Armored Akuma. :Hawk Moth: Akumatized a butterfly Very interesting, Rabbid Eggman. Thank you for this gift. Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. :(Hawk Moth sending the Akuma from his lair towards the Ship. The Akuma infected the Armored Akuma, and soon, the head lifted, and the body started to move) :Dr. Eggman: Well, Hawk Moth? What do you think? :Hawk Moth: I think it's quite roomy. This way, we could stop the heroes, Sonics and friends from different dimensions, and make sure that Beautibeast doesn't mess up again. :Dr. Eggman: Right. :(Scene cuts to World of Sonic X) :Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X): Huh? What is that?! screams :(Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) gets captured by Armored Akuma) :Armored Akuma: evilly One down, ten to go. :(Armored Akuma disappeared) :(Opening Scene) :Universal Pictures and AllSpark Pictures presents :In Association with Mojang Entertainment :(Rising Hope by LiSA plays) :Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse :Starring... ::Josh Grelle as Zion "Pikachu18" ::Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Classic Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) and Mecha Sonic ::Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, Classic Miles "Tails" Prower, Rabbid Miles "Tails" Prower, Rabbid Classic Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series)) ::Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna, Classic Knuckles the Echidna, Rabbid Knuckles, Rabbid Classic Knuckles and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) ::Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose, Classic Amy Rose, Rabbid Amy Rose, Rabbid Classic Amy Rose, Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) and Mesohi ::Nika Flutterman as Sticks the Badger ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::Ben Phillips as Neohi ::Elliot Giles as Michelino ::JP Karliak as Arch-Illager ::Dan Chameroy as Sorrow Rager ::Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Princess Twilight Sparkle ::Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer ::Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack ::Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Vice Principal Luna ::Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy ::Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle and Kamen Rider Pandora Green Panel ::Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze and Kamen Rider Pandora Red Panel ::Marÿke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk and Kamen Rider Pandora Blue Panel ::Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon ::Britt Irvin as Sunny Flare ::Sienna Bohn as Sugarcoat ::Kelly Sheridan as Indigo Zap and Starlight Glimmer ::Shannon Chan-Kent as Lemon Zest and Wallflower Blush ::Sharon Alexander as Sour Sweet ::Ali Liebert as Juniper Montage ::Teagan Moss as Vignette Valencia ::Sam Vincent as Norman and Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) ::David Mongar as Captain Planet ::Kira Tozer as FrankIe ::Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry and Sandalwood ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai, Pops Maellard and High Five Ghost ::William Salyers as Rigby and Benson Dunswoody ::Mark Hamill as Skips ::Sean Marin as Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein ::Seth Green as Leonardo ::Sean Astin as Raphael ::Rob Paulsen as Donatello ::Greg Cipes as Michelangelo ::Mae Whitman as April O'Neil ::Josh Peck as Casey Jones ::Kelly Hu as Karai ::Gwendoline Yeo as Shinigami ::David Tennant as Fugitoid ::Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants ::Antony Del Rio as Pit and Dark Pit ::Yuri Lowenthal as Marth and Ben Tennyson ::Troy Baker as Link ::Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott ::Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver ::With Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Greg Yoder as Future Omega Ranger ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::Teresa Gallagher as Summer Solstice ::Ben Schwartz as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (film series) ::Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) ::Martin Burke as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) ::Jaleel White as Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) and Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) ::Kari Wahlgren as Ink Jet ::Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia ::John de Lancie as Discord ::And Cathy Weseluck as Spike :Story Based on Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse, Sonic Generations, Tokumei Sentai GoBusters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. GoBusters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends, Lupinranger vs. Patranger vs. Kyuranger, Steven Universe: The Movie, One Piece Film Z, Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad :Executive Producers: Meghan McCarthy, Haim Saban and J. G. Quintel :Directed by Katrina Hadley, Ishi Rudell and Koichi Sakamoto :Sonic the Hedgehog: narrating Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am the fastest hedgehog in the world. And for 28 years, I've been the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. I’m pretty sure you know the rest. I freed a bunch of animals, went fast, fought Eggman! And then I fought Eggman again, and again and again, and again. And I did, uh... I did this. We don’t really talk about this. Look, I'm a manga, I'm a cereal, I have tons of excellent songs! And a... a so-so popsicle. I mean, I've looked worse. But after everything, I sill love being Sonic. I mean, who wouldn't? So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back. Because the only thing standing between Green Hill Zone and oblivion is me. There's only one Sonic the Hedgehog, and you're looking at him. :(At Canterlot City) :(Here We Are in the Future plays) :(Scene cuts to Sora patrolling the city) :Sora: Not a single dark essence of Equestrian magic in sight. :Hiro Hamada: AR Helmet Sora, any sign of Goten Black, Vegeta Black or Luxu? :Sora: No, Hiro. I haven't seen Goten Black, Vegeta Black or Luxu. :Hiro Hamada: AR Helmet Okay. Mordecai said that he and Rigby need something bigger, stronger that Arch-Illager has never seen, like new heroes, new weapons, new power-ups and new Zords. :Sora: Right. Thanks, Hiro. I think Sunset's here we'll talk soon. :Sunset Shimmer: Sora! :Sora: Oh! Hey, Sunset! :Sunset Shimmer: There's something that Twilight and I wanted to show you at Canterlot High. :Sora: Really? :Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Come on. Make sure you bring Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest. :(Scene cuts to the gymnasium at Canterlot High School) :(Rigby arrived, as he ran) :Rigby: panting He'll be here any second! :Eugene Harold Krabs: Everybody in position! :(Sonic arrived) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, guys, what's going on? You having a party or something? :Everyone: SURPRISE!!! :(Mordecai, Rigby, Sonata Dusk and FrankIe fired their party poppers. Pops claps) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Awwwww, you guys. :chattering :Mordecai: It's good to have you back, Sora. :Sora: Yeah. It's good to be back. :Miles "Tails" Prower: It's kinda possible to surprise you. :Sonic the Hedgehog: You totally got me this time, I had no idea. :Captain Planet: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Sonic! Hope you like this. :(Captain Planet gets a plate with a chili dog wrapped in a bow. Sonic takes a bite of the chili dog) :Sonic the Hedgehog: Like it? I love it! a thumbs up :FrankIe: Yeah you do, Sonic. chuckles :(portal appears) :(Armored Akuma arrived) :Sonata Dusk: Mordecai, Rigby, what is that?! :Sora: Who are you?! :Armored Akuma: I am Armored Akuma! And I brought some old friends. :(Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega arrived) :Dr. Eggman: Hello there. :Everyone: Eggman?! :Lance the Fox: I knew you and Eggman Nega were up to. You two were with that thing! :(Hawk Moth arrived) :Hawk Moth: Don't worry, they have some help. :Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Bunnyx, Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey and Ryuko: Hawk Moth?! :Hawk Moth: That's right. :Slade: And me. :Teen Titans: Slade?! :Robin (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series): Goofy Titans, is that the Slade from your Earth? :Beast Boy: Yeah, it is! And we thought that fool was Deadpool. Not to mention that he has a giant robot! :(Slade (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) arrives) :Slade (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series): Don't forget me! :Teen Titans (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) and Teen Titans: Slade from our world?/Another Slade?! :Cyborg: Now, there's two of them? :Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series): Yes. :Robin (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series): Then they're with...! :(Trigon, Trigon (2003 TV Series), Shredder (TMNT 1987 TV Series) and Kraang Subprime arrived) :Trigon: Hi there. :Teen Titans and Teen Titans (2003 TV Series): Trigons?! :Crystal Rainboom Turtles, Dazzlings, Cutie Mark Crusaders and allies: Shredder?! :Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mordecai, Rigby, Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash: Kraang Subprime?! :Michelangelo: But, we send him to the Primary Turtles' dimension. Why was he back again?! :Hawk Moth: I thought some friends of mine would help me, Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Eggman from the Past and their Rabbid counterparts for this. :Pit: What are you talking about?! Last time, you were a member of the Phantom Army! :Kraang Subprime: Yes. laughs Since the Phantom Army was defeated. I had a little chat with Eggman, Eggman Nega, their Rabbid counterparts and Hawk Moth about the Hyper Collider! But, with this we will conquer the Sonicverse together with the Milltas Box and there's nothing you can do to stop us! :Sora: "Hyper Collider"? :Arkayna Goodfey: "Sonicverse"?! :Neohi: "Milltas Box"? :Trigon: Well, I love stay and chat with my daughter and her friends. But, we gotta run. :Rigby: You guys rescued Blaze and Roxy and defeated their Avatars, remember? :Steel: You're right, Rigby. We defeated their Avatars and saved Blaze and Roxy. :Armored Akuma: I will have our army to stop you! :Noah Carver: What army? :Trigon: Oh, and bye! evilly :(Armored Akuma, Hawk Moth, Shredder (TMNT 1987 TV Series), Kraang Subprime, Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Slade, Trigon, Slade (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) and Trigon (Teen Titans 2003 TV Series) leaves) :Gia Moran: Uh, you guys? You need to see this. :(The Illager Army arrived, as the Unified Heroes ran outside) :Zion "Pikachu18": Oh. That army. :Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein: Well, it could've been worse! :Michelino: That's a lot of Illagers. :Mesohi: Yep. :(Ryusoulgers and Team Zero One arrived) :Koh: What's that? :Aruto Hiden: It's the Illager Army. :Canalo: What are they doing here? :Koh: Whatever it is, we have to do this. Everyone, let's go! :Ryusoulgers and Team Zero One: Yeah! :Ryusoulgers: Ryusoul Change! :Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba: Henshin! :Ryusoul Kens and Mosa Changer: Que Bom! :Rising Hopper Progrise Key: Jump! :Shooting Wolf Progrise Key: Bullet! :Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key: Dash! :Ryusoul Kens and Mosa Changer: Ryu So Cool! :Hiden Zero-One Driver: Progrise! To-bia ga rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick. :A.I.M.S. ShotRisers: ShotRise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired. Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust. :(Koh, Melto, Asuna, Towa, Bamba, Canalo, Aruto Hiden, Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba transform into Ryusoulgers, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Vulcan and Kamen Rider Valkyrie) :Leonardo: Alright you guys, let's take them down! :Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mordecai, Rigby, Crystal Rainboom Turtles, Dazzlings, Miraculous Team, Teen Titans and Teen Titans (2003 TV Series): Right! :(Unified Heroes and the Illager Army are fighting each other) :(Scene cuts to Hawk Moth and Kraang Subprime) :Kraang Subprime: Gigadrones from the Cyber Dimension?! And you're going to akumatize them? :Hawk Moth: Yes. But, I will have use my akumas to akumatized them all to build my army of Akumatized Gigadrones. :Kraang Subprime: And this will please Armored Akuma. :Hawk Moth: Yes it will, Kraang Subprime. Yes, it will. Open the Cybergate! :Metarex Trooper: Yes, sir! :(Metarex Troopers opened up the Cybergate) :(Hawk Moth turns all the butterflies into akumas) :Hawk Moth: Fly away, my evil akumas, and evilize them! :(Cuts to the Cyber Dimension) :(The akumas enters the Gigadrones. A light halo appears around Gigadrones' faces) :Hawk Moth: Gigadrones, I am Hawk Moth. You now have the power to destroy the Morph-X and Grid Battleforce. I will ask all of you will destroy anyone who gets in your way, that includes Ladybug, Cat Noir, Smash Fighters, Equestria Ninjas and the Power Rangers! Can all of you do that? :Akumatized Gigadrones: We will, Master Hawk Moth. :Hawk Moth: Good. :(Scene cuts to the Unified Heroes and the Illager Army, as Beast Morphers Rangers arrived) :Devon Daniels: Mario, Sonic, guys! You won't believe what Hawk Moth's been doing. :Leonardo: What is it, Devon? :Steel: Hawk Moth ordered the two Metarex Troopers to re-open the Cybergate. :Rainbow Dash: Why does he need to re-open the Cybergate for? :Ladybug: To build a new army of Akumatized Gigadrones! :Mordecai: And he's bringing them from the Cyber Dimension! :Troy Burrows: We have to stop Hawk Moth! Thanks, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate and Steel. :Zion "Pikachu18": Let's go! :(Dino Charge Rangers and Keeper arrived) :Tyler Navarro: You guys are not gonna believe that we saw today. :Sonic the Hedgehog: We know. Devon and the others told us about that. :Keeper: Hawk Moth is bringing an army of Akumatized Gigiadrones from the Cyber Dimension. :Noah Carver: I wish that we bring our Zords here. Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Movies Category:Transcripts Category:Minecraft Dimensions